Cayden
Cayden is a weasel hybrid created by cleverruby17/amazinglavender27/RubyLavender. Stuff I need to do on this page: Appearance Cayden looks very human. His only visible, obvious animal features are his teeth, which are sharp weasel teeth (duh. Did you think they'd be beaver teeth or something?). His nails are sharper than most human nails and a bit more clawlike, but not too obviously animal. He has blond hair and brown eyes, and pale-ish skin. He is short, like Vesper, but has a thinner build than Vesper. Abilities Cayden has enhanced agility and speed. He also has his teeth and nails for fighting. His speed translates more to his movements than running, like his reflexes and stuff. Like a weasel, he has a very fast metabolism and needs to eat a lot every day. He's usually somewhat hyper or energetic. Unlike most of the other hybrids, Cayden's hearing and smell are only slightly enhanced beyond the ordinary humans, and he relies on other hybrids' ears and noses for things like that (usually his brothers's). Personality Cayden teases a lot, and sometimes doesn't know when to stop. He's brave only when he has to be (like, when Xavier isn't there to save him from having to be brave). He's very energetic and kind of hyper and has very fast reflexes. He's also very hungry all the time. Usually, he won't pick a fight (on purpose anyway), but when he starts seeing one or starts seeing blood or something, some instinct triggers in him, and he'll get involved (if he isn't already) and keep going at it, and sometimes he won't know when to stop. He also easily gets sugar-high. Cayden also doesn't like seeing people cry. Relationships Vesper: Vesper is Cayden's younger brother. Cayden told Vesper to maybe find some fish, and Vesper set off intending to obey him but got distracted. Cayden also trusts Vesper to be independent and kind of knows Vesper's physical limits, like when he told Vesper to find the South entrance by himself while Cayden went to find Xavier because Vesper had a hard time keeping up with him. Xavier: Xavier is Cayden's older brother. At the beginning of the RP, Cayden usually stuck with Xavier, but now he's shown going off by himself or with other people. Cayden went to find Xavier when they were going to leave the school and also, as soon as they got out of the school, Cayden immediately looked for Xavier afterward. Ella: Cayden set off, trying to find the other hybrids, and instead found Ella. Cayden helped Ella up from her position on the floor, feeling bad for her since she had difficulty moving. He's not quite sure how to feel about her, since the others say she's bad. Pax: Cayden met Pax when they went to find food together with some other hybrids. Cass: Cass was the first hybrid Cayden met at the school. Cass also searched for him and followed him when he went to find food. Cass also followed him after that and found him with Ella. What can we conclude from this? That Cass is a stalker. Gallery Pixabay Weasel.jpg|It's a weasel. Took this picture from Pixabay.|link=https://pixabay.com/en/short-tailed-weasel-animal-weasel-86619/ Scratch Cayden.jpg|Cayden this picture digitally.|link=https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/149864167/#editor Other * The inspiration for Cayden's psycho part of him comes from this article. It's actually pretty interesting. Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Character Category:Shipped characters